


Caer

by lobazul



Series: Alvaritoverse [3]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, agoney dándole el biberón, alternative universe, alvarito de bebé, esto sigue siendo totalmente culpa de twitter, pencos in love, pero siguen sin estar juntos del todo, y de un programa donde salió una cabra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Está enamorado de Raoul Vázquez. Y es un amor crónico, que no tiene forma de sacarse de dentro. Que cuanto más lo intenta, más se le enquista, filtrándose a su sangre y a sus huesos. Es un amor tan absurdo como una batalla perdida de antemano. Y es, al mismo tiempo, lo más auténtico que haya sentido en su vida.





	Caer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: esto no es real, sólo es una historia de ficción con sus nombres
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Para entender plenamente este fic, es imprescindible leer hasta el capítulo 24 de "Álvaro Vázquez."
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Antes de salir del coche -inspirando profundamente, apagando la radio de un manotazo y comprobando de pasada su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor- se jura a sí mismo que no va a volver a caer.

No hoy.

Alguna vez leyó que los adictos en proceso de rehabilitación tienen que plantearse su lucha día a día, sin ponerse largos plazos. Tan sólo prometiéndose que en la siguiente hora, al menos, no recaerán. Y eso hace Agoney, lanzando una mirada desconfiada a la casa donde Raoul vive con su preciosa familia de portada de revista. Preparándose mentalmente para resistir.

Cuando sale del coche, al fin, le tiemblan un poco las piernas. Está a punto de darse la vuelta al menos media docena de veces, en su camino hacia la vivienda. Y si no lo hace es por una única y poderosa razón.

Una razón que tiene nombre y apellidos.

Respira hondo al quedar frente a la puerta, con la misma expresión de un soldado frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento. El corazón le late ridículamente deprisa cuando llama. Hace un esfuerzo por controlar su expresión, adoptando una pose perfectamente meditada y estudiada -ni desmiente ni confirma que la ensayara frente al espejo- cuando escucha los pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

Sabe que es Raoul.

No es que hubiera posibilidades de que hubiera alguien más en casa, pero es que reconoce perfectamente la cadencia de sus pasos, la fuerza con la que pisa.

¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Lleva un par de años bailando a su son.

Pero ya no más.

_Hoy no, nunca, jamás._

Se ha jurado respetarse a sí mismo, mantener la dignidad. Más otras miles de cosas que sabe que no va a cumplir -como olvidar definitivamente a Raoul; como dejar de pensar en él por las noches, de aspirar su colonia en alguna de las prendas de ropa que se dejaron mutuamente- pero de las que al menos hará el propósito, intentando con toda la fuerza del mundo enmendar su vida.

Ni que decir tiene que más de la mitad de esos propósitos se van al limbo en cuanto la puerta se abre y Raoul aparece detrás.

Porque es verle y el resto del mundo desaparece. Es encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con él -va con un chándal y una de sus sudaderas, porque el muy idiota será padre, pero no ha dejado de tener veintiún putos años- y esa avalancha de sentimientos resurge de nuevo a la superficie, arrollándole como un alud de nieve.

\- ¡Ago!

Tras una breve mirada sorprendida -que no dura más de un par de segundos; pero en la que Agoney se engancha _horas-_ Raoul sonríe y le recibe como si estuviera genuinamente feliz de verle a él, su ex, allí en la puerta de su preciosa casita unifamiliar. Y para refrendar su desconcertante alegría, da un paso hacia él, envolviéndole en un abrazo.

Y toda la voluntad de Agoney se rompe. Porque sus cinco sentidos pasan a enfocarse única y exclusivamente en Raoul. Siente como nunca el tacto de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, hunde la nariz en su cuello para aspirar su olor. Se recrea en el tono de felicidad de ese breve y simple _“Ago”_ , antes de separarse un poco y mirarle a los ojos. A esos ojos que siempre fueron su mismísimo mundo.

Y le gustaría saborearle de nuevo. Hundirse en su boca como antaño, comiéndole hasta la vida. Pero sabe que no puede, y solamente en ese momento recuerda el propósito con el que llegó hasta allí.

\- Raoul -hace un esfuerzo por sonar más seco y sereno que él. La sonrisa de Raoul, amplia, resplandeciente, vacila un poco; Agoney se siente un poco mal, como si le hubiera quitado el caramelo a un niño-. He venido a ver a Alvarito, si no te importa.

\- Claro… Claro que no me importa, hombre, pasa -se aparta para que Agoney pueda entrar, añadiendo después, en un tono que podría ser de disculpa-. Mi… Mi mujer no está.

Agoney siente una íntima satisfacción cuando contesta:

\- Ya lo sé.

Le mira con un poco de agresividad. Una vez pasada la suavidad del reencuentro, siente cómo las aguas vuelven a su cauce. Un cauce que ahora mismo es seco y amargo, lleno de espinas.

Raoul titubea un poco.

\- ¿Estabas vigilando?

\- Sabía que tenía que irse a grabar al mediodía. Simplemente he esperado a que saliera.

\- Joder, Ago… -le mira, atónito-. Eso es…

\- ¿Retorcido de cojones? -Le completa, con una pequeña carcajada amarga-. La situación entera lo es, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, eso desde luego.

\- Además, no esperarás que la vea, le dé dos besos y me tome un café con ella mientras me cuenta qué tal todo con su marido y su bebé. Porque no sé el bebé, mi niño, pero el marido debería haber sido _mío,_ y eso lo sabemos los tres.

 _¿Ves eso que se aleja, diciéndote adiós con la mano?_ Le dice una voz en su cabeza.

_Pues es tu propósito de mantener la calma y la dignidad._

Se arrepiente al instante de lo que ha dicho, porque la sonrisa ilusionada se ha caído del rostro de Raoul, siendo sustituida por una expresión de tristeza que no puede ignorar. Masculla un _“mierda”_ dirigido más a sí mismo que a su amigo, moviendo la cabeza mientras intenta -mientras hace un supremo esfuerzo por- sacudir todo ese despecho, ese rencor y ese dolor que lleva meses arrastrando.

\- Perdona, Raoul, no debí… -extiende una mano que se queda en el aire, porque no se atreve a tocarle. Sabe qué sucederá si le toca-. Eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. Como te dije, sólo vine a ver al niño.

Raoul simplemente le mira. En silencio.

Hay algo extraño en él. En este nuevo Raoul que -aún le cuesta acostumbrarse a la idea- es padre de familia.

Hace tan sólo unos meses, bastaba la mínima para irritarle. Para que se pusiera colorado, apretara los puños y saltara, listo para el combate.

Pero ahora Raoul lo acepta todo con una calma pasmosa, con una especie de resignación melancólica que deja a Agoney descolocado. Nunca responde a sus provocaciones, acoge con silencios sus acusaciones. Encaja con estoica dignidad sus desplantes, como un mártir de un cuadro renacentista.

Y a Agoney le gustaría que volviera el viejo Raoul, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos. Su niño peleón e inmaduro, el que no aceptaba la mínima broma, el que podía estar _horas_ peleándose con él. Le gustaría poder mirarle de igual a igual. Discutir con él. Descargar una décima parte de la frustración que lleva dentro.

Pero Raoul no le da esa satisfacción, y en el fondo eso es lo más cruel de todo.

\- No te preocupes -dice al fin, el cabrón, en tono perfectamente modulado, guiándole por la casa-. Ven, Alvarito está durmiendo la siesta.

Es escuchar el nombre del niño y se ablanda como por ensalmo. Su voz descendiendo varias octavas, convirtiéndose en un suave susurro.

De repente le parece un sacrilegio haber llegado allí con ganas de pelea. Haber perturbado con su belicosidad ese remanso de paz creado por la presencia del bebé.

\- No lo quiero molestar…

\- Qué va -Raoul esboza una pequeña sonrisa, dulce, sincera-, suele despertarse sobre esta hora para comer. Vamos.

Agoney ya conoce la casa. Ha estado allí alguna vez, aunque sin pasar del salón y sin dejar de sentirse incómodo y observado. Como si todos los presentes hubieran sabido qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

Que hubo un día en el que soñó ser él quien compartía una casa como esta con el hombre que le guía, pasillo adentro. Una casa con patio, fotos colgadas en las paredes, una habitación de matrimonio, y una cama donde acostarse cada noche con el cuerpo de Raoul pegado al suyo.

Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la inmensa pena que le recorre, porque ese sueño ya nunca se hará realidad. Porque la única foto con la que se cruza muestra a Raoul el día de su boda con una mujer. Porque es otra persona la que se acuesta a su lado por las noches. Y porque en ese patio hay un puñado de juguetes desparramados; juguetes de un hijo que no es suyo.

Aunque íntimamente, de una forma que no sabría explicar, siente que _sí_ que lo es.

Que el inmenso amor que un día sintió -que siente- por su padre, se ha transmitido a las venas del pequeño Álvaro Vázquez. Porque cuando piensa en él no lo hace como el hijo de su amigo -de su ex novio, de su amor de por vida- sino como una entidad difusa que no guarda parentesco con él, pero que le toca en lo más profundo de las entrañas.

Entonces, Raoul le franquea el paso a una pequeña habitación a oscuras, donde impera el chisporroteo de la estática del vigilabebés, donde huele a talco y a leche. Y el corazón se le acelera al escuchar un suave gimoteo, al ver al niño girándose en la cuna, volviendo automáticamente el rostro en dirección a la luz.

Y duele, claro que duele; pero es el puto dolor más maravilloso que ha sentido en su vida.

\- Alvarito.

Alvarito es aún un crío de pocos meses, espabilado y grandote. De sonrisa fácil y llanto histriónico, un pelo rubio que se está oscureciendo cada vez más y unos ojos que van adoptando poco a poco el mismo color que los de su padre.

Alvarito es un bebé tranquilo, que se le queda mirando en silencio mientras se acerca a la cuna, alzando una pequeña mano como si quisiera señalarle. Y hay tanto de Raoul en ese cuerpecillo, en esa sonrisa y en esos ojos brillantes, que Agoney no puede evitar quererle con toda el alma.

Como se quiere a los amores imposibles. A los que uno persigue toda su vida, sin llegar a atraparlos.

Alvarito es un pequeño milagro en sí mismo, el hijo de un hombre que jamás quiso tener hijos. La traición hecha carne, el testigo vivo de una relación fracasada. Y a pesar de ello no podría quererle más cuando se inclina sobre él, siempre dominado por ese miedo cerval a hacerle daño. Porque es demasiado pequeño, demasiado delicado; demasiado valioso para que unas manos torpes como las suyas le toquen.

\- Está grandísimo.

\- Come como un león.

\- O como su padre.

Raoul suelta una risotada, aceptando la broma de buen humor.

\- O como su padre -concede, inclinándose, él sí, para levantarle con soltura.

Ago se fija en la forma en la que sus manos agarran el cuerpo del niño, que se acomoda en sus brazos de una forma natural e inigualable. Mirándose un momento a los ojos, padre e hijo, en una perfecta y sencilla comunión.

Traga saliva.

Le gustaría ser parte de eso. Más que nunca y más que nada. Más que todo lo que tiene o desearía tener en la vida.

Se le humedecen los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación.

\- Toma, cógelo.

\- ¿Yo? -Se sobresalta-. Qué dices, yo…

\- _Ago._ Cógelo, que yo tengo que preparar el puto biberón, hostia.

Ago se queda tan horrorizado como encantado por ver surgir -ceñudo, algo irritado- a su viejo Raoul combativo hasta la muerte. Por percibir al crío de veintiún años debajo del responsable padre primerizo que aprende a marchas forzadas. Se miran un instante, retándose en silencio; unos labios apretados y una ceja un poco arqueada, la sombra de un insulto en sus mentes. Ellos dos solos, en el mundo. Los Raoul y Agoney de siempre.

Entonces, Alvarito gimotea, y se rompe la magia.

Vuelve la realidad, vuelve lo ocurrido en el último año, vuelve la constancia de que nada es y será igual.

Pero no le importa. Porque cuando Raoul estira los brazos, tendiéndole a Alvarito, el niño no se asusta y gimotea -como hace con otros- sino que gira el cuello para observarle. Contemplándole con total confianza cuando las temblorosas manos de Agoney le agarran, acercándole a su cuerpo como si temiera que se le fuera a perder.

Y ahí está, contra su pecho, la piel suave y caliente, el pequeño corazón que siente latir contra la palma de su mano. El olor a talco y a una suave colonia infantil, el suspiro del bebé cuando queda arropado entre sus brazos, tranquilo y contento.

_Mi Alvarito._

Le arrulla, besándole con suavidad la frente, cerrando los ojos un instante para guardar en la memoria ese momento. Porque está convencido de que estos breves ratos de soledad con Raoul y el niño no durarán mucho. Que llegará el día en el que su presencia en la casa esté vetada, y tenga que conformarse con verle crecer por vídeos y fotos, con migajas mendigadas en un grupo de whatsapp cualquiera.

\- Ven, tráetelo a la cocina.

Raoul corta de cuajo el drama, saliendo de la habitación y precediéndole en el camino de vuelta, pasillo adelante. Y vuelve a ver las mismas fotos -la boda, el feliz matrimonio de viaje de novios, de comida con los amigos- pero esta vez la presencia del bebé le proporciona un parco consuelo. Como si cada instante en contacto con él le calmara, sosegando sus pensamientos, alejando de él todo rastro de agresividad.

Convirtiéndole en una persona infinitamente mejor.

Cuando entra a la cocina, Raoul le dirige a un rincón donde hay montada lo que parece una inmensa parafernalia de biberones, tetinas, esterilizadores y leches artificiales en polvo.

\- Llevamos dándole el _bibe_ desde el primer día -explica, ante la mirada algo sorprendida de Agoney-. Su madre apenas le dio el pecho, ya sabes… Hay prioridades cuando vives de tu físico.

El reproche apenas le sorprende.

\- Ella siempre tuvo muy claras sus prioridades.

Raoul le lanza una mirada por encima de una jarra medidora donde está vertiendo, con infinito cuidado, el contenido de una bolsa.

\- Ago, no empecemos.

\- Has empezado tú, mi niño.

\- Bueno, pues cállate la boca.

No está enfadado. No realmente. Los dos saben lo que hay: con ella, con sus carreras, con sus vidas; con el niño que se chupetea el puño, observando con aire hambriento la comida que le prepara el padre.

Eso no evita que a veces la mente de Agoney se llene de interferencias. Que se atreva a soñar y fantasear.

\- ¿Y tu hermano?

Raoul remueve la mezcla con una cuchara.

\- No sé para qué me preguntas, si hablas más con él tú que yo.

\- ¿Estáis peleados?

\- Qué va. Álvaro no puede enfadarse conmigo, no realmente -se encoge de hombros, llenando el biberón con la poco apetecible leche artificial-. Piensa que soy gilipollas, eso sí.

\- Yo también lo pienso.

\- Y me lo dijiste, creo recordar. A voces.

\- Quise que te enteraras bien.

\- Pues lo hice, Agoney, me enteré, ya te digo que si me enteré -le mira de frente, sacudiendo el biberón mientras comprueba que esté bien cerrado-. Aunque a veces, sinceramente, agradecería que alguien se pusiera en mi lugar.

Alvarito empieza a gruñir en voz baja para expresar que tiene hambre y quiere comer _ya._ Agoney tiene los ojos clavados en su padre y una réplica mordaz en la punta de la lengua; en honor al niño, se la traga, agachando la cabeza y colocándole mejor entre sus brazos.

-Siéntate y te lo paso -le dice a Raoul.

Pero Raoul niega.

\- No, no. Se lo vas a dar tú.

Agoney alza la cabeza como un resorte.

\- No.

\- Sí. Siéntate -mira una silla, y entonces cambia de idea-. No, no, ven. Vente al salón.

Con un puñado de servilletas y el biberón en la mano, sale disparado en dirección al salón, no dejando a Agoney otra opción que la de seguirle, con un cada vez más impaciente Alvarito en brazos. La amplia sala -con sus muebles de diseño, su televisor de doscientas mil pulgadas y su decoración de estilista profesional;incluyendo los marcos de fotos milimétricamente dispuestos, de reportaje interior del _Hola-_ no le hace sentir especialmente cómodo. Pero Raoul le señala un sillón y su orden es inapelable; se hunde en él sin titubear, el niño en brazos, el biberón frente a sus narices.

\- Cógelo.

\- No sé cómo…

\- Te enseño.

Se le corta la respiración cuando los dedos de Raoul se cierran sobre los suyos, guiándole con mucho cuidado. Apoyado en el reposabrazos, su cuerpo está prácticamente echado sobre él; la mano libre se apoya en su hombro en busca de equilibrio, su rodilla rozándole el costado.

\- Mira, acércasela… Con más cuidado, idiota, que se lo vas a estampar en la cara.

\- Ya te he dicho que no…

\- Calla, coño -le agarra la mano con más firmeza; se inclina más sobre él; su respiración le roza el cuello-. Despacio. ¿Ves? Así.

No es realmente necesario que Raoul guíe su mano hasta que la tetina del chupete está en el radio de alcance de la voracidad del niño; pero así es, y Agoney se siente íntimamente reconfortado cuando le ve atraparla de un bocado, empezando a succionar con verdadera ansia.

Y la mano de Raoul sigue sobre la suya un momento más, la otra deslizándose hacia su otro codo para ayudarle a ajustar el ángulo, alzando al niño para evitar que se atragante. Se queda un instante así -prácticamente abrazándole; arropándole- antes de apartarse un poco, limitándose a quedarse sentado en el reposabrazos, un poco apoyado en su hombro.

Es perfecto.

Ellos dos y el niño. El silencio roto tan sólo por los ruidos húmedos que hace Alvarito al chupar la tetina. La calma que le transmite tener al crío en brazos y al padre apoyándose en su hombro.

La seguridad de que daría la vida porque fuera así siempre.

\- ¿Sabes que nunca está así de tranquilo con nadie más? -Susurra Raoul, y su voz le pone la piel de gallina-. Ni siquiera con mi hermano. Aparte de su madre y de mí, creo que eres la única persona que hace que se ponga así… Tan tranquilo, tan callado…

\- El sentimiento es muto -murmura, con la voz estrangulada. Y, quizá llevado por la ternura del momento, por el inmenso amor que le provoca ver el pequeño rostro de Álvaro, lo confiesa-. Raoul, si alguna vez no me dejas verle…

El sillón cruje un poco cuando Raoul se mueve, sobresaltado.

 _\- Nunca_ te prohibiría verle -se inclina más sobre él. Agoney se arriesga a alzar la cabeza y lo primero que ve son sus ojos, serios, chispeantes de algo que podría ser furia-. No tienes que tener ese miedo, Ago, porque jamás te haría eso.

Le arrolla.

Esa bola de sentimientos que nació ante las cámaras de un _reality_ y se transformó en una auténtica avalancha bajo la que ha quedado enterrado para siempre. Y aunque intente emerger a la superficie, pataleando con desesperación -luchando a brazo partido por abrirse paso entre ese torrente de emociones-, nunca puede.

Tampoco quiere.

Está enamorado de Raoul Vázquez. Y es un amor crónico, que no tiene forma de sacarse de dentro. Que cuanto más lo intenta, más se le enquista, filtrándose a su sangre y a sus huesos. Es un amor tan absurdo como una batalla perdida de antemano. Y es, al mismo tiempo, lo más auténtico que haya sentido en su vida.

O lo era.

Es curioso que sea otro Vázquez el que tenga el honor de disputarse con su padre el primer puesto en su escalafón de amores imposibles. Porque si amar a Raoul es poco menos que un suicidio emocional, no sabría cómo calificar el que sienta a Álvaro como si fuera su propio hijo.

A veces se pregunta si Raoul lo sabe.

A veces le mira a los ojos, como lo está haciendo ahora, y está seguro de la respuesta.

\- Gracias, Raoul -responde, sin preocuparse en ocultar la emoción de su tono de voz.

\- No tienes por qué darlas -y su mirada seria baja de su rostro al de su hijo, observándole con una ternura infinita-. Si está aquí, en parte, es gracias a ti.

Agoney se queda un momento parpadeando al vacío. Sin entender.

\- ¿Qué?

Raoul se inclina un poco más, lo justo para poder rozar la pelusa medio rubia del niño con sus dedos. Ya está cómodamente aposentado: un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón, una pierna apoyada en el suelo, y la otra prácticamente encima de la rodilla de Agoney.

\- Me dijo que terminó de decidirse a tenerlo después de que tú hablaras con ella -murmura en tono algo áspero, manteniendo los ojos clavados en Álvaro-. Me pareció curioso, por eso de que entonces lo odiabas y tal.

El corazón le da un vuelco.

\- No le odiab…

Y se queda callado.

Porque miles de imágenes se agolpan en su mente, pugnando a codazos por entrar. Cientos de sensaciones le invaden. Teletransportándole a otro momento y otro lugar. A un instante muy preciso de su vida.

El día en el que sale de la academia y descubre que lo peor que ha hecho Raoul _no_ ha sido incumplir su promesa de esperarle.

 _¿Un hijo?,_ y el enfado que le bulle por las venas, porque no puede creerlo, no quiere creerlo. _Ago, escucha._ Y Raoul que le agarra de los hombros e intenta sujetarle mientras se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de pura rabia.

Después de eso, excusas baratas, historias de telenovela, y una realidad cruda y patente que se traduce en un vientre lleno de vida. Y no saber qué sentir la primera vez que piensa en esa criatura -en lo que sea que sea en ese momento- asaltado por tantas emociones contradictorias que le asfixian.

Pasar por toda la montaña rusa, la gama cromática de los sentimientos. Del odio a la indiferencia y de la indiferencia al “ _¿y si…?”_ que a veces alguien susurra en su mente cuando está a punto de irse a dormir. Y notar un pinchazo de desesperación cuando un día Álvaro le llama para confesarle que están pensando en no tenerlo.

Coger el teléfono y no molestarse ni en saludar cuando descuelgan.

_Haz lo que quieras con tu tapadera de mierda. Pero el crío no tiene la culpa._

Y la primera vez que ve su barriga abultada casi se desmaya de la impresión.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo qué le dije -confiesa, de repente.

Raoul vuelve a mirarle.

\- Pues le impactó mucho, fuera lo que fuera -se encoge de hombros-. No me lo contó. No nos hablábamos, por entonces.

\- Tampoco tenías derecho a retirarle la palabra.

\- El mismo que tenía ella a mentirme -su tono se endurece; Agoney sabe que esa es una vieja herida, una que empozoñará para siempre el matrimonio de su amigo-. Que yo no quería dejarla preñada, joder.

\- No vayas de víctima. Te acostaste con ella y fuiste lo suficientemente gilipollas para hacerlo sin protección -Agoney baja la cabeza para mirar a Álvaro-. Apechuga con las consecuencias.

Debería enfadarle pensar en ello, que Raoul se olvidara de él y corriera a intentar volverse hetero de nuevo con la primera amiga que se cruzara en su camino. Pero no puede enfadarse cuando tiene a Alvarito -ya con el biberón casi terminado y los párpados medio cerrados-, en brazos.

Raoul sigue la dirección de su mirada y durante un instante el niño se convierte en el centro de atención de ambos.

\- Lo hago, créeme -murmura-. Y sinceramente, Ago, siento haberte engañado. Pero nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberle tenido -le mira de nuevo a él, y Agoney escucha, más que ve, su incipiente sonrisa-. Aunque fuera un polvo de mierda.

Agoney sabe que no debe, que _no puede_ , que lo más sensato que podría hacer ahora mismo es soltar al niño en brazos de Raoul y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y aun así:

\- Un polvo de mierda que acabó siendo el mejor de tu vida -le devuelve la sonrisa.

Raoul asiente.

\- Así es.

Agoney contiene un poco la respiración al ver acercarse los labios de Raoul, y sujeta más fuerte al niño, como si temiera perder la fuerza de los brazos en cuanto su boca entre en contacto con la de su padre.

No le sorprende el beso.

¿Por qué iba a sorprenderle? Se besan siempre que se ven.

Da igual que estén más o menos peleados, que se vean en un acto de compromiso o que se hayan mandado a la mierda diez minutos antes. Que se odien a muerte, intenten ser de nuevo amigos o se deseen en silencio.

Se besan siempre. Se las arreglan para besarse siempre, para coincidir un momento a escondidas, para robar un instante de intimidad a hurtadillas. Para que haya un roce fugaz de labios que puede significar cualquier cosa, y que en esporádicas ocasiones añade más saliva y lengua de la que pueden soportar sin volverse locos.

Como, por ejemplo…

Agoney no sabe si es muy ético que Raoul le esté comiendo la boca cuando tiene en brazos a su bebé de pocos meses, pero su amigo no parece compartir ni una sola de sus dudas morales, porque el beso no sólo no se sosiega, sino que se acalora por momentos.

\- Raoul -se obliga a ser él quien recupere la compostura y dignidad perdidas, apartándole con un suave empujón en el centro del pecho-. El niño…

Raoul suelta una pequeña risotada.

\- ¿El niño? Ya se está quedando sopa de nuevo -lo señala con un golpe de barbilla, y Agoney se da cuenta de que lleva razón-. Si lo que yo te diga, Ago, es una máquina de comer y dormir. No hace otra cosa.

Álvaro ha dejado a un lado el biberón y bosteza con aire safistecho. Sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse, acurrucándose mejor en brazos de Agoney.

Raoul se ha quedado milagrosamente callado.

\- Jo -rompe el silencio, y lo hace en un tono indescifrable para Ago-. Se nota que te quiere un montón.

\- Es un bebé, idiota. No sabe quién soy.

\- Claro que lo sabe. Te reconoce como reconoce a su madre o a mí, ya te lo he dicho. No tiene ni un año de vida y ya te quiere. Pero no me extraña -inspira hondo-, porque para eso es _mi_ hijo.

Agoney no sabe muy bien qué contestar a eso. Pero Raoul tampoco le da la oportunidad de hacerlo. Porque vuelve a besarle y es el beso más suave del mundo, y le conforta tanto como el peso del bebé entre sus brazos. Y tras separarse mantiene una mano en su mejilla, acariciándosela con cariño.

\- Tengo que decirte una cosa.

\- No.

\- _Sí -_ mantiene la mano ahí, provocando que Agoney se sienta atrapado. Un Vázquez en su regazo, el otro agarrándole la cara-. Tengo que decirte algo que llevo pensando un tiempo, y sé que no te va a gustar escucharlo, pero da igual. Necesito decírtelo.

Fuerza una contestación irónica:

\- Tus necesidades por delante, como siempre.

Se arrepiente en cuanto termina de hablar, sobre todo cuando comprueba que la única reacción de Raoul es arquear un poco la ceja con aire escéptico. _Puedes hacerlo mejor,_ lee en sus ojos, y de nuevo se ve invadido por esa frustración de hallarse frente a un Raoul nuevo, distinto. Más maduro.

En silencio, su amigo se levanta, inclinándose un instante para coger al bebé de sus brazos con infinito cuidado. Álvaro, amodorrado, apenas reacciona. Agoney le ve alejarse con una extraña desazón en el pecho; diente casi físicamente la pérdida, notando que todo ese rencor, esa incipiente irritación, vuelven a invadir su cuerpo como un veneno que hasta entonces se hubiera mantenido a raya.

Odia y ama a Raoul en ese momento, viéndole acomodarse a su hijo en brazos, examinar su rostro tranquilo, inclinándose para rozarle la frente con los labios. Y se odia a sí mismo por ese pinchazo de insana envidia que le sacude cuando contempla la escena de lejos, como el espectador de una película que sabe que nunca podrá formar parte de la escena. Que en ese mundo no caben más personas que ese padre y ese hijo, y él es el intruso que mira en silencio, sabiendo que ellos son todo cuanto desea en el mundo.

Entonces Raoul da media vuelta, aún en silencio, dirigiéndose con el niño en brazos de vuelta a la habitación. Agoney lo piensa unos segundos antes de decidirse a seguirle, sinuoso como una sombra. Sin querer perturbar una intimidad que no es suya; sin querer intervenir en esa relación que le está vedada. Simplemente conformándose con mirarles, anhelante y desesperado. Queriéndoles más que nunca -aunque a ratos les odie-.

Raoul está acostando de nuevo al niño cuando se asoma en la habitación.

Debe de haberle escuchado, porque sólo en ese instante, su amigo rompe el voto de silencio:

\- Lo que te decía, ya está frito. Este no se despierta hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Agoney se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

\- Te odio -masculla, tan bajo que no está seguro de que Raoul le haya escuchado.

Pero Raoul se gira.

\- Pues yo te quiero.

 _Hijo de puta,_ piensa Agoney al tiempo que el corazón le da un vuelco, y todos sus órganos internos parecen ponerse del revés con una sacudida. Y ahí está el hombre que le ha dado la vuelta como un calcetín, mirándole en la penumbra. Una mano aún apoyada en la cuna de su hijo.

\- Es lo que necesitaba decirte. Que te quiero, Agoney -se queda una fracción de segundo callado, como si necesitara armarse de valor; su mano se agarra con más fuerza al borde de la cuna-. Y aunque no estemos juntos nunca más, no dejaré de quererte.

Agoney suelta todo el aire de golpe.

\- No digas eso.

\- Es la verdad. Nunca te mentiría delante de mi hijo.

\- No tienes _derecho_ a decirlo. No después de todo lo que has hecho.

\- Ya -hunde un poco los hombros, y Agoney se siente miserable porque sabe que le ha hecho daño-. Sé que no… ¿Pero sabes qué? Tengo la esperanza de que… Algún día… Algún día, quizá…

Agoney puede oler el peligro. Está ahí, acechando, en esas sombras que se insinúan a espaldas de Raoul, que rodean la cuna, que avanzan hacia él. Y sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Al menos, si pretende mantener la promesa que se ha hecho a sí mismo antes de entrar.

\- Tengo que irme.

Consigue la proeza de dar media vuelta y alejarse un paso antes de que la voz de Raoul le detenga en seco.

\- Pero tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_No contestes._

\- ¿El qué? -Contesta.

Raoul avanza hacia él. Le siente, aun de espaldas, escuchando sus pasos y su respiración. Sabe a qué distancia justa se detiene, respetando su espacio personal. Percibiéndole de una forma animal e instintiva, como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo.

\- Que cuando estamos los tres juntos es el único momento en el que _todo_ está bien.

Tocado y hundido.

Porque esa es la gran verdad universal que le ha traído hasta allí; la profesión de fe que le impide desengancharse de ese chaval rubio que le ha robado el seso y la vida. Es la razón por la que anhela una vida que no es suya y una familia con la que jamás compartirá una gota de sangre.

Es Raoul. Raoul, que apareció en un casting con su pelo engominado y sus ademanes de niño rico. Que se ganó su confianza al tiempo que le discutía; que tan pronto se enzarzaba con él en una pelea como se quedaba de madrugada, sentado en el sofá de una habitación a oscuras, escuchando sus más íntimos secretos.

Raoul. Del que se enamoró antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que había dejado de odiarle. De que se ese sentimiento inicial se había dado la vuelta como daría la vuelta toda su vida, precipitándole a un futuro donde nada tenía sentido sin él.

Y ahora su mano le está rozando la cintura, y Agoney contiene un escalofrío mientras se prepara para claudicar por enésima vez. Rindiendo armas ante la evidencia de que nunca podrá resistir, de que caerá de nuevo en la misma trampa. Que son dos barcos anclados a la deriva, incapaces de cortar amarres y abandonarse el uno al otro.

\- Ago.

Ese _Ago_ tiene la facultad de ponerle los pelos de punta, más aún si se lo susurra casi al oído, apretándose contra su espalda. Pasándole un brazo por el pecho y acomodando la barbilla en su hombro. Encajando en él como dos piezas de un puzzle.

\- Hoy no, Raoul.

\- El crío está dormido y no se va a despertar en un rato. Si lo conoceré yo…

\- Tu mujer…

\- Hasta la noche no vuelve -resopla por la nariz-. Eso cuando vuelve…

Agoney gira el cuello, la curiosidad venciendo a la reticencia. Encontrando la mirada de Raoul en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que me pone los cuernos, ¿no lo sabías? -Su cara de estupefacción debe de ser mayúscula, porque se echa a reír-. Como te imaginarás, hace tiempo que no cumplo con ella. Y yo le soy infiel contigo, así que me parece justo.

\- Raoul, ¿qué clase de matrimonio de mierda tienes?

\- La clase de matrimonio de mierda en la que tenemos que guardar las apareciencias por nuestras carreras. Al menos hasta que despeguen un poco, y yo pueda asumir el riesgo de decir que soy marica y de dejar a mi mujer teniendo un hijo pequeño.

No es la primera vez que lo escucha así.

Pero hoy siente un jarro de agua fría que le cae por la cabeza, evaporando de golpe cualquier indicio de deseo.

\- Tengo que irme -y, desembarazándose de él, se va.

Se va para alejarse de ese Raoul calculador y astuto, que ha aprendido a controlar su temperamento. Que le tiende trampas y tiene la desvergüenza de hablarle de amor delante de su hijo, de confesar sin tapujos que vive bajo una tapadera, bajo la pantalla de una falsa familia.

Y no es eso lo que le duele. Tampoco que sea capaz de renunciar a él en beneficio de su carrera.

Le duele el niño que duerme pacíficamente en la cuna.

Le duele Álvaro.

Le duele pensar en el día en el que descubra que todo fue un engaño. Que su padre nunca quiso a su madre. Que vivió durante años en una impostura, en un matrimonio donde jamás hubo nada ni remotamente parecido al amor.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en su sufrimiento, y en cómo será para él crecer en una casa donde sus padres se detesten.

\- ¡Agoney!

Raoul le alcanza a la altura del salón, agarrándole con fuerza del brazo, reteniéndole de un tirón. Agoney se gira hacia él de un salto, plantándole cara con una agresividad que deja en el sitio a su amigo.

\- Puto egoísta de mierda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por tu carrera, por tu puto ego, vas a obligar a tu hijo a crecer en… -señala a su alrededor con un ademán. A ese escenario de película, donde hasta las sonrisas de las fotografías parecen falsas-. En _esto._

Raoul le observa un momento, analíticamente.

Agoney no tiene ni idea de qué esperar de él.

\- Por eso quiero que te conozca.

Y cuando habla, se da cuenta de que lo esperaba todo menos eso.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Por eso quiero que tenga trato contigo, que te vea a menudo, que nos vea… juntos. Porque… -y baja un poco la cabeza, sonrojándose, y Agoney le mataría con sus propias manos-. Aunque no sé dé cuenta… aunque en ese momento no lo asocie, sé que algún día lo hará.

\- ¿El qué?

Lo ha preguntado con la voz estrangulada.

Y un silencio ensorcededor, roto segundos más tarde por la voz igualmente emocionada de Raoul:

\- Si nos ve, algún día sabrá lo que es el amor de verdad.

_Puto Raoul de los cojones._

Es él quien le besa, quien le agarra de los hombros y se hunde en su boca con una violencia que hace gemir a Raoul. Su amigo trastabilla hacia atrás, buscando un punto de apoyo en la pared; Agoney le estamparía contra ella de buen grado, pero se contiene por no armar ruido y molestar al niño.

\- ¿Dónde? -Susurra, áspero, en su oído.

Raoul boquea.

\- La habit…

\- Ni de coña. No te voy a follarte en tu puta habitación de matrimonio.

El catalán suelta el aire de golpe.

\- Ven.

Acaban en una especie de cuarto de invitados, situado a dos puertas de la habitación del niño. Raoul -padre responsable- se detiene un segundo para coger el receptor del monitor de vigilancia, y lo deja sobre la mesilla de noche mientras Agoney procede a desnudarle a tironas.

Al principio piensa hacérselo brusco, contra una pared, sin darle ni siquiera opción a más. Tomándose su justa venganza. Pero su decisión flaquea en cuanto le mira a los ojos, su rabia se derrite en cuanto escucha el primer gemido - _Ago-_ y ninguna promesa en el mundo puede evitar que se lo coma a besos camino a la cama.

No hablan. No pueden. Porque si hablan, se romperá la magia. Correrán el riesgo de equivocarse. De recordarse el uno al otro que sólo disfrutan de unas horas arañadas a la realidad.

No hablan pero se lo dicen todo, recorriéndose mutuamente con las manos, los dedos y la lengua. Besándose hasta que les casi les duelen los labios.

No hablan pero se gritan cuánto se quieren en silencio, mientras hacen el amor intentando controlar el volumen de sus gemidos y suspiros. Los dos deteniendo sus movimientos por unos segundos cada vez que un sonido se cuela entre la estática del transmisor situado junto al cabecero de la cama; atentos a cualquier señal de que Alvarito esté despierto.

Sólo hablan cuando terminan y se acurrucan el uno en brazos del otro, permitiéndose soñar por un instante:

\- Así debería ser nuestra vida, Raoul, mi niño.

Es un susurro triste, y la sombra de una lágrima asoma a sus ojos. Completamente pegado al cuerpo de Raoul, la mejilla apretada contra su pecho, se está tan bien que sólo quiere llorar.

\- Álvaro nunca sería un problema, no para mí, ya lo sabes -y no es la primera vez que lo dice pero lo suelta una vez más, porque jamás se cansará de decírselo. Jamás dejará de soñar con ese mundo paralelo donde todo es posible-. Te cuidaría y le cuidaría a él como si fuera mi propio hijo.

\- Eso ya lo sé -Raoul le está acariciando distraídamente el pelo-. Lo sé, pero…

\- No estás preparado -sonríe en silencio.

Raoul no contesta. Agoney -una vez bajado el calentón, apaciguadas sus inmensas ganas de estar con Raoul- empieza a tomar conciencia de la realidad.

Ha vuelto a caer. Hoy, como ayer, como anteayer, como mañana y como pasado. Ha vuelto a tropezar con los brazos de Raoul, a romper la promesa mil veces hecha a sí mismo, a tirarse se cabeza hacia el pozo.

A involucrarse en una relación sin futuro, una vía muerta sin salida. Con un hombre que jamás le reconocerá como marido y un hijo que nunca le sentirá como padre.

\- Tengo que irme.

Logra, conhercúleo esfuerzo, despegarse de la piel de Raoul, deslizarse fuera de la cama. Alejarse voluntariamente de ese calor que le llama como el más efectivo de los cantos de sirena.

\- Ago.

E ignora deliberadamente esa súplica que llega hacia él en el tono débil de quien sabe que nada puede hacer por retenerle.

\- Raoul -se gira, recuperando su camiseta, que Raoul ha dejado pulcramente doblada en una silla, junto al resto de su ropa-. _No._

Raoul le mira en silencio, los ojos muy abiertos.

\- De acuerdo -asiente, lentamente-. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

Derrotado y miserable se viste en menos de un minuto y se desliza fuera de la habitación. Ya de nuevo un intruso en ese decorado perfecto; un extraño que pretende compartir retazos de uan felicidad que no le corresponde.

Pero antes de irse, nada puede evitar que dé unos pasos furtivos hacia el interior de la habitación de Alvarito. Y que en silencio le contemple, durmiendo pacíficamente, apenas un bulto informe en la oscuridad. Un pequeño rostro que no puede ver, pero que visualiza de memoria, porque lo lleva grabado en el corazón.

\- Adiós, cariño.

Cuando sale de la casa -comprobando que el sol está cayendo, y que han pasado más horas de las que tenía planeado perder allí- se jura a sí mismo que no volverá a intentarlo.

Desengancharse de ellos.

Renunciar a Raoul y -sobre todo- a Álvaro.

Y echando una última ojeada a la casa -donde sabe que reposan un hijo dormido y un padre que puede que ahora esté mirando el techo, planteándose las mismas dudas que a menudo le asaltan a él- decide que nunca podrá, que nunca _querrá,_ abandonar esta lucha.

Que seguirá allí, a pesar de todo.

Cayendo -por ellos, por _él-_ todas las veces que sean necesarias.


End file.
